Mythica
Mythica is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by . It is being produced by Warner Animation Group, Vertigo Entertainment and Lord Miller Productions and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is set to be released on December TBD, 2020. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe where humans, animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Face Paints, Face Paint animals and dragons live together, a teen girl heads to save her town when a corrupted mayor TBD. Cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Crystal Preston, a teenage girl who TBD and is the main protagonist. *Chris Pratt as Buck the Bonga, a comedic speaking Bonga who is Crystal's pet. *Alison Brie as Halie Paintders, a Face Paint who TBD and the deutagonist. She becomes Crystal's girlfriend. *Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Emmet, a Velociraptor who is Halie's pet. Unlike Buck, he cant talk, but make noises. *Sam Neill as Tucker, a cowboy Hiyai who rounds up Guanlongs. *Matthew McConaughey as Anthony Chucke, a rich human who is the corrupted mayor of Mythica and the main antagonist. *Josh Gad as Nickels, a Troodon who works for Anthony Chucke and the tritary (later former) antagonist. *Robert Downey Jr. as Michelle, a Tyrannasaurus rex who, despite his female name, is actually a male. He depises his own name and being mistaken for a girl. He prefers to be called M. *Anna Kendrick as Minka Darkness, a Dark Paint who chases down the heroes and the secondary antagonist. *Brie Larson as Mango, a wango who helps Crystal and her friends on saving Mythica. *Josh Peck as Smeck, a crazy imp who tends to wreck havoc. *Nick Offerman as Zaragon, a dragon who is the leader of Mythica. Vocal effects were provided by (also) Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Dee Baker Bradley and Alan Tudyk. Production Music The score for the movie is being composed by . Animation The animation was outsourced to Reel FX Creative Studios in Dallas, TX and Hollywood, California. Casting Writing Sequel Reception Critical response received extremely positive reviews from critics and audience, being the best-reviewed WAG film, surprassing Collin the Speedy Boy'.'' On Rotten Tomatoes, the score is "98%", the critic consensus reads (reserved for Coolot). On Metacritic, it has a score of 92 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience score of a rare "A+". Promotions Theatrical release promotions *McDonalds put out 10 candy dispensers as part of their Happy Meals. LEGO Theme '''Main article: LEGO Mythica Easter Eggs Quotes *'Crystal:' It's a girl tyrannasaurus! She is so cute! *'Michelle: '''GIrl?! I am a male for crying out loud! (then, Crystal, Buck and Halie chuckles, trying their best not to laugh) Gallery Smeck (Mythica).png|Smeck. Trivia *This film will feature a lesbian character, being the main character. *This is the first Warner Animation Group to be directed by a female director. *Despite Halie having the same last name as the four main characters from ''The Tales of the Paintders, it has been confirmed that they are NOT related. Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas